Same old Love
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Su amor era tan viejo que ni el tiempo podía romperlo, sin importar que siempre terminaban juntos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen sino a Naoko Takeuchi

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Same old Love**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Y sin pensarlo, sin nisiquiera saberlo ahí estaba amando a la misma persona que años atrás amo..._

.

.

Tenía dos semanas soñando con lo mismo y no lograba explicarse el por qué sin embargo, le traía tanta paz al despertar.

— ¡Hija se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela! -grito su madre desde la planta baja.

Grito alarmada al ver su reloj sobre su mesa de noche, definitivamente se le haría tarde.

Para su suerte la universidad quedaba cerca a su casa, no le llevaría más de diez minutos el llegar.

De manera rápida se preparó y tal como lo predijo en diez minutos ya estaba en su salón esperando por su primer maestro.

.

.

Hacia unos años que dejó de ser Sailor Moon, simplemente los villanos dejaron de atacar y así como Sailor Moon se fue de su vida Tuxedo Mask también, no había vuelto a ver al chico para nada.  
Parecía que nunca existió y de igual manera las chicas se habían ido cada una por su lado, Rei era la única que permanecía en la ciudad debido al templo pero no es que se llevará muy bien con ella sin embargo la visitaba de vez en cuando, su amistad era extraña no sabía siquiera como nombrarla de manera correcta.

Luna aún le hacía compañía su vida se había vuelto triste desde que dejó el lado de superheroína, le invadía una satisfacción grande el saber que todo tokio reconocía a sus héroes, había cientos de personas disfrazndose y jugando a ser una Sailor Scout sin duda eso le sacaba una sonrisa.

Pero lo que más le hacía falta era verlo, a pesarb de saber que ella fue la princesa Serenity en una vida pasada y sabía que Tuxedo Mask habia sido su Endymion pero parecía que su amor no era tanto él no había vuelto a aparecerse y mucho menos había enviado una carta.

.

.

— Que bueno que regresas Serena, comenzaba a aburrirme.

— No exageres Luna.

— Sabes que no me gusta estar encerrada mucho tiempo, tu mamá se empeña en mantenerme dentro de casa. -resoplo con fastidio.

— Luna me encantaría llevarte conmigo pero en la escuela están prohibidas las mascotas.

La gata negra brinco al hombro de la rubia para ronronear.

— Extraño los viejos tiempos. -susurro con melancolía.

— Oh Serena debes dejar de mirar al pasado, todas volverán a reunirse cuando sea el momento. -calmo la gata.

— Tienes razón—suspiro—, pero han pasado ya seis años, es una eternidad.

— Tu no cambas, siempre tendrás esa cabeza de chorlito. -hablo alguien desde su ventana.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, conocía al dueño de esas voz, había ansiado mucho el volver a escucharla.

— Tuxedo Mask. -susurro al borde del llanto.

— Serena.

Ahí frente a ella estaba él con su traje de Tuxedo Mask sonriéndole.

— Te extrañe tanto. -confeso.

— Yo también, cariño.

— ¿Porque desapareciste?

— Serena tenía que irme de Tokio por un tiempo aclarar mi mente y sobre todo necesitaba prepararme para darte una vida digna.

Los ojos azules de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Debiste decir algo, tan siquiera un adiós. -reclamo ella.

— Lo siento tanto. -se disculpo para abrazarla.

Un pitido los hizo regresar a la realidad.

— Serena es el cristal de plata. -hablo alarmada la gata.

En el instante en el que ella tocó el broche con el cristal una luz los envolvió a los dos.

— Serena, Darién — los nombró una voz femenina—, Me alegra volver a verlos, tengo poco tiempo ustedes son los encargados de evitar que la maldad se adueñe de este mundo, cosas peores están por venir. -explico la Reina Serenity.

— Cuente con nosotros Neo Queen Serenity. -hablo el pelinegro haciendo una reverencia de forma de aceptación.

Con una sonrisa se despidió y ellos regresaron a la habitabitacion.

— Espero que estés en forma para ser Sailor Moon una vez más. -comento con un deje de burla.

— Grosero. -se defendió sacando la lengua.

De verdad lo había extrañado.

— Deberías hablar con las chicas.- sugirió él.

La rubia asintió feliz.

Este sería un nuevo inicio para ellos y sin duda un regreso para las Scouts.

 **Continuará.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Sayonara**

 **RT**


End file.
